MY Heart and Soul
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if in season 5, Larry actually did come back and it wasn't in Ally's mind? What will Maddie say about meeting the man who completed her mom and also tore her down?


**MY Heart and Soul**

**Summary: What if in season 5, Larry actually did come back and it wasn't in Ally's mind? What will Maddie say about meeting the man who completed her mom and also tore her down? **

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything from Ally McBeal but I wouldn't mind borrowing Robert Downey Jr… ;) **

**~xXx~**

Ally was having a hard time taking in that her _10 year old daughter _was smoking. Her heart seemed to break at the thought, but she could do nothing. She sighed as she walked down the stairs of her house only to see _that snowman_. Her eyes widen, staring as she froze at the bottom of the stairs. The snowman sat untouched at the bottom, the hat and coal eyes…the smile….the little glowing nose that was blue…even the glasses were there.

The Larry snowman was sitting in her living room!

Ally couldn't believe it. The jacket sat on its' shoulders, and the note that said, _I'll be back _was there as well. She missed his handwriting. She went forward, touching the snow and then also the nose. It was real….

Then, a soft noise was heard.

Her heart was actually racing, because she wasn't sure if this was real or her mind playing tricks on her. She turned and her eyes followed, finding _him _standing right in the doorway, grinning and his eyes twinkled. Was it really him?

He titled his head, the same smile/smirk playing on his face. He looked her up and down, it would seem. "I'm back," Larry said softly, in his sweet heavy voice that she had missed so much.

She was in shock, "W-w-w-what do you mean y-y-you're back?"

Larry stepped towards her, her heart skipping a few beats but she had to remember _Maddie _but she couldn't, she could see and think of him, Larry Paul. "Ah, well I was uh hoping to move in." Larry said, blinking as he spoke. He sounded the same, and Ally swore she could feel his breath against her face.

"Move- move in?" Ally asked, confused. She repeated the question.

"Are you thinking about it?" Larry asked, titling his head again.

Ally's world froze….. "Why is there a strange man in our living room?" Ally turned, as did Larry to find Maddie standing there, staring at him with confusion in her eyes. _So…so that means he's… _

Larry shrugged. "I'm Larry Paul, and you are?"

"Maddie," Maddie said, giving him the odd look.

Ally gulped softly, and then turned to Larry and reached out to touch him….was he really real? Maddie saw him… "Uh…that is my uh _daughter_…."

Larry now gave Ally an odd look. "I thought you said you didn't have any kids—"

"I don't— or at least I thought I didn't. I gave some of my eggs away and well….Maddie happened." Ally explained half heartedly. Larry nodded, but he seemed not to move. "What are you doing back, Larry?"

Larry became serous. "I left you that note- remember? I said that I love you, and goodbye. Well, now I released that I need you Ally McBeal and I was stupid to run off. Will you forgive me?"

Ally was in shock.

"Wait a minute….you are the man that broke my mom so bad that she won't even date Victor, the guy who is perfect for her?!" Both Larry and Ally turn to find Maddie pissed off. Larry nodded and he went to ask something but Maddie kept going…. "Why are you here?!"

"I'm in love with your mother," Larry replied.

"Then why did you leave?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Larry looked at Maddie before looking at Ally and then sighed. "I got scared, when I was…well, one year ago when we were together I— I loved her so much that I wanted to marry her— I still do, but then….a waiter who had the dessert to give Ally the uh ring, well he screwed up and I thought it was a bad omen to say that we weren't meant to be and well….I miss her now, and I need her. _I love her_." Larry explained, now staring at Ally. "So will you take me back, please?"

Maddie wanted to shout, "She won't take you back!"

But then Ally took his hands. "I want to Larry— I missed you too but you broke me by leaving…"

"I won't ever again," Larry promised. "I'll always come back."

She stared before she nodded. "I can give us another try…but only one!"

"I won't let you down…." Larry said before he leaned in but….

Ally shook her head, "I'm not ready for that kind of step, Larry…not yet. Just a date, okay, just to start off." She said.

He nodded. "So…can I move in now?"

Ally laughed but then nodded. "Okay,"

~xXx~

**REVIEW MY FIRST POSTED ALLY MCBEAL STORY! PLEASE?! **


End file.
